


Moonlit Swim

by tmntstyle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother fluff, Injury, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle





	Moonlit Swim

“Come on, Leo! I’ll beat you there!” 13 year old Michelangelo whooped and giggled as he ran down the sewer tunnel. His excitement at what he and his eldest brother were about to do was too much to keep inside.

Leonardo shook his head as he followed the exuberant youngster, calling after him, “Slow down, Mikey! You shouldn’t get too far ahead of me!” The elder of the two felt his worry increase the farther they ran. That night they were sneaking to the surface to swim in a lake during the heat of summer. Their father and sensei, Splinter, did not allow trips to the surface unless he was present. Leo feared they’d get caught and grounded the rest of the season.

Once they both climbed up a ladder and checked the alley that they ended up in, the pair slipped into the shadows to remain unseen. Taking point, Leo swiftly led his younger brother across many streets and alleys, keeping constant watch of their surroundings. As soon as the lake was within sight, two pairs of blue eyes met and twin grins broke out. With quick feet, the ninjas ran down to the water. 

Ninja gear was sent flying in many directions, hardly any care given to where their belongings landed. Mikey was the first to dive in, immediately popping his head out with a yelp. “Slightly colder than I expected!”

Chuckling, Leo jumped in, coming up quickly in shock as well. “Good thing it’s a hot night.” Both laughed and swam underwater, enjoying the serenity that the water provided. While Leo was sitting on a large rock that jutted out of the water, Mikey climbed out and up a tree. With hands on his hips, he called out, “I, the great and awesome Michelangelo, am about to attempt the death-defying jump of doom!”

Feeling concerned, Leo sat up to watch his brother. “Be careful, Mikey! Watch your form when you jump to prevent injury!” Ignoring his brother’s warning, Michelangelo rapidly jumped off the limb he was on. “Booyakasha!” 

Splash!

Water rippled were the hurtling body landed, but that was it. There was silence, and that had Leo on edge. His brother did not resurface, setting warning bells off in his head. Fast to act, Leo dived into the water in search of his freckled sibling. He searched frantically through the murky water, finally spotting the familiar green of his brother.

Leo grabbed hold of him around his middle and swam as quickly as he could to the top. Once he broke the surface and sucked in air, he swam to the bank and pulled his unconscious brother onto dry land. The leader shook, noticing dark red blood running down Mikey’s head. Grabbing the closest article of clothing, his blue mask, Leo wrapped it tightly around his head, stopping the flow of blood.

Laying his head on the younger’s chest, he listened for a heartbeat. Unable to find one, Leo began pressing his hands down on the plated front. When Mikey began to cough, Leo rolled him onto his side and patted his shell to help get the remnants of water out of his system. Once the heaving died down, the younger took in deep, chest-rattling breaths. His plastron expanded and retracted normally. The elder sighed in relief and held his little brother close, not feeling inclined to let him go any time soon.

“L-Leo… You’re crushing me…” Mikey made a soft whine, wincing as he felt his head throb greatly. “Oh my head...” Smiling softly, Leo cradled Mikey more gently and gently kissed his forehead. “Sorry, little brother. You just had me worried and I’m glad that you’re safe.”

Mikey’s eyes began to droop closed, his head landing against Leo’s chest with a thud. Chuckling lightly to himself, Leo stealthily gathered their belongings while holding the exhausted youth. He made the slow trek back to their home in peaceful silence, glad that his brother was alive and well. Donnie would definitely lose his cool once he saw the injury, and Raph would be jealous of their outing, but Leo was ready to face them.

Even though he was reluctant to have Splinter find out, he was able to accept what was coming. What mattered most was that his little brother was safe in his arms, and that was something he would always cherish above all else.


End file.
